1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to awnings and more particularly retractable `patio-type` awnings.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common in retractable `patio-type` awnings to be secured from a wall, wall soffit, roof truss (or similar structure and project outwardly from a storage position to a fully deployed position, the latter of which can be as much as 12 feet away supported only horizontally by 2, 3 or 4 projecting arms. These arms are normally spring biased toward the fully deployed position and are movable between the storage and fully deployed positions by way of a manual crank or electric motor.
These awnings are susceptible to winds. The slightest gust can in some cases cause the awning to rise slightly and rebound downwards. Although these awnings are designed to rise and fall in mild winds, this motion is annoying and concerns the end user. Both the projecting arms and support structure are susceptible to physical damage unless this vertical movement is stabilized. Existing awnings, as described above, are especially susceptible to the effects of wind gusts or `wind-sheer` (which occurs when the wind moves rapidly with downward force.
The most common remedy has been for the end user to `tie-down` the awning, using string or elastic `bungie` cords. This technique, however, is not effective in cases of wind sheer, or the downward motion of the awning, since the string or elastic cords are incapable of providing upward support.
Wind-caused vertical motion usually causes the wall support brackets to loosen, damage to brickwork or woodwork, or, most common, major damage to the awning's horizontal projecting arms. To avoid this vertical motion, the end user is compelled to retract the awning in the mildest of winds, thereby losing the sun's protection for which the awning was originally designed to provide.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to obviate or mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.